Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170427062402/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170427062751
Lenna risking her life to save the Wind Drake. In Torna Canal the party loses their ship and Syldra in a whirlpool caused by the monster Karlabos. They traverse the Ship Graveyard and discover Faris is a woman, and are attacked by a Siren who uses images of their loved ones to steal their souls—in Lenna and Faris' case, King Tycoon—before Galuf snaps them out of it. They reach Carwen and hear rumors that Hiryu, the Tycoon's wind drake, was seen on North Mountain. On the way to the summit a hunter named Magissa attacks Lenna, but the party fights her off. Lenna crosses a poisonous field to acquire dragon grass for Hiryu, and collapses. Hiryu heals her injuries and they fly off. The party can visit Castle Tycoon where the Chancellor begs Lenna to stay, but she says her duty to the world outweighs Tycoon. During the night she confronts Faris and calls her "sister," but Faris denies it. The party lands at the Castle Walse, where Lenna begs the king to stop abusing the power of the Water Crystal. He refuses due to the prosperity the Crystal has brought, but Walse Tower is attacked and the Crystal is destroyed despite the party's efforts to save it. The tower collapses, but they are rescued by Syldra, who drifts out to sea. Lenna holds Faris back from following her. The Light Warriors find a warp point inside the Walse Meteorite that takes them to Karnak, but they are arrested and thrown in the jail at Karnak Castle where they meet Cid Previa. He reveals he invented the Crystal machines, but apologizes and says he was jailed for trying to shut off the one in Karnak. Karnak's chancellor releases them when the Fire Crystal on the Fire-Powered Ship goes critical and they confront a possessed Queen Karnak, but are unable to stop the Crystal from shattering. After talking to Cid and his grandson Mid at the Library of the Ancients, they learn about Exdeath's plan. Exdeath is an evil sorcerer from Galuf's world who was sealed to Bartz's world by the Warriors of Dawn many years ago utilizing the power of the Crystals. Exdeath now seeks to destroy the Crystals to break free, and the Light Warriors set out to search for the Earth Crystal. They travel to Gohn after hearing rumors that King Tycoon flew there. The King leads them on a chase and Faris calls him "papa," leading to a brief reunion between her and Lenna as Faris admits they are sisters. They are warped to the Catapult while Gohn rises into the air with the power of the Earth Crystal. The Light Warriors help the Previas fix an ancient airship and return to the Ronka Ruins where they catch up with King Tycoon. He does not recognize either of his daughters and prepares to attack, but Lenna and Faris hold Bartz and Galuf back from the fight. Galuf's granddaughter, Krile, arrives on another meteorite and stops King Tycoon by knocking him out with a spell. This brings him back to his sense and as he regains consciousness, he recognizes his daughters, calling them by name. The reunion is cut short when the Earth Crystal shatters, freeing Exdeath. Exdeath attacks them with the Crystal shards, but King Tycoon sacrifices himself by taking the brunt of it. He tells his daughters to support each other and asks Bartz to protect them before dying. Having escaped Exdeath for the time being, Galuf separates from the party and returns to his own world with Krile on her meteorite to prepare for the upcoming battle against Exdeath. Bartz, Lenna, and Faris follow Galuf, but before departing to the next world they visit Castle Tycoon where Faris reminisces with Lenna of their childhood before being lost at sea. Lenna tells Faris they should conceal Faris' identity from the chancellor, fearing he would not let Faris leave the castle again.